premierleaguefandomcom-20200222-history
Transfer news/rumors
Welcome to the transfer news page. We only do rumors for current premier league clubs.The transfer window is always full of exciting news and with the drama from the EPL the transfer window is the perfect back drop. Arsenal Players In: Santi Carzola , Lucas Podolski , Oliver Giroud Players out: Robin Van Persie , Alex Song (rumor) , K Bartley Its been a busy transfer window for the gunners. Wenger has thrown out his rule book and pulled out all the stops to end his trophy worries, with the signings of Carzola , Podolski and Giroud it might just work. But with good news comes bad news... yep Van Persie has officially left the gunners for the red devils (Manchester United). He isnt the oly player from arsenal to head to another premier league club because K Bartly has made a move to swansea. Furthermore, Alex song has been rumored to leave arsenal for the catalan side ( barcelona ) that is a major blow for arsenal as he had a total of 12 assists last season for the gunners. Continuing with the rumors, you have heard of Liverpool hi-jacking the Sahin deal from arsenal? Well its been reported that the turkish international prefers the gunners to the reds, it gets even better because Wenger asked him to delay the deal to Liverpool just in case they loose song. I dont know about you but to me Song is pretty much gone ,so... SAHIN WELCOME TO ARSENAL! There is one question that pops up quite alot when you're thinking about Arsenal and that question is should they replace RVP (Robin Van Persie)? If so, who is big enough to fill his shoes? Many names have been mentioned but I will give you my favorites. Robert Lewandowski, Javier Hernández and Fernando Llorente. 3 big name forwards that can easily play RVP's position. Lewandowski and Llorente are both amazing forwards both looking to leave there clubs the only problem is they are both being hunted down by other clubs as well. Hernandez is a very talented player but I dont think he has the ability to fill Van Persies shoes no offence. Iv coverd midfield, attack and now on to defence. Arsenal are linked with a left back from french side Toulouse. His name is Cheikh M’Bengue and is very experienced as he is there first choice left back and has played 21 times for french under-21's. Aston Villa Players In Players out: Chelsea Players In: Players out: Everton Players In: Players out: Fulham Players In: Players out: Liverpool Players In: Players out: Manchester City Players In: Scott Sinclair, Jack Rodwell Players out: Nigel De Jong, Emmanuel Adebayor Manchester United Players In: Robin Van Persie, Alexander Buttner, Wilfried Zaha Players out: Newcastle Players In: Players out: Norwich Players In: Luciano Becchio Players out: Steve Morison QPR Players In: Players out: Reading Players In: Players out: Southampton Players In: Players out: Stoke City Players In: Players out: Sunderland Players In: Players out: Swansea Players In: Michu, Chico Flores, Pablo Hernandez Players out: Scott Sinclair, Danny Graham Tottenham Players In: Players out: West Brom Players In: Players out: West Ham Players In: Players out: Wigan Players In: Players out: